


Loverboys

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, This was requested, Threesome, and i can't believe i actually took it, but thiam so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Theo and Liam get bored of waiting for you to get home from work so they decide to tease you with Snapchat until you get home





	Loverboys

Your workday was dragging on and on. It was a Monday, mid-afternoon in the middle of school year. The only people who ever came into the cinema at that time were elderly couples and they were few and far between. You'd been at work since eight that morning and had only sold six total tickets for all the films your cinema was playing. You only needed to make one batch of popcorn, your candy drawer was still fully stocked, hell even your cups didn't need to be restocked. The counters were wiped so clean, you could actually cook on them and not become terribly ill. You were downright bored out of your mind and your manager was of no help. They were up in the office doing paperwork for the new films coming in that Friday as well as the incoming inventory so it was just you at the concessions.

You had a book open as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Luckily, your manager really didn't care if you texted on the job as long as it were days like these. Checking the notification, you found it was a Snapchat from Theo. You grinned as you opened it but when you did, you were caught off guard by the video that played. Theo and Liam looked comfortable in bed with their mouths moving in sync against each other. Your cheeks shot red with the video of your boyfriends. You immediately sent them a picture of the cinema lobby, saying you were at work and couldn't deal with the two of them at the moment. But, it's Theo and Liam.

They took that as a challenge.

Another snap came through and this time it was from Liam. It was a video of Liam now shirtless, showing off the hickies that would be healed in a matter of minutes and Theo leaving another on his neck.

The sight of the two of them together in bed only did one thing for you. You wanted to get out of the cinema and go straight home. Something about them together turned you on and they knew it. They knew they were teasing you and they were only doing it because sex was always more fun when it was the three of you.

Another video came through and this time Liam was nipping down Theo's chiseled chest and at the very end, Theo gave you a wink with a smirk which made you roll your eyes. You were scheduled for another five hours but if those two were going to go at it and update every two seconds, you were going to be dying and just be frustrated. So, you came up with a solution. You walked your manager and she strolled down to the concessions. You explained that you thought you caught the flu bug that had been going around and were wondering if you could head home early. With a sigh, your manager agreed to take over for you so you could head home. Without another word, you grabbed your things and clocked out, heading to your car and to your apartment you shared with Theo and Liam.

You arrived home and opened the door. "Loverboys!" You called out as you put your things down by the door and kicked off your shoes.

"Thought you had to work." Theo says as he walks in from the hallway, his shirt still off.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun without me did you?" You wiggle your brows with a soft smirk.

"You're home!" Liam cheers as he walks into view, only a few very pale hickies were still on his chest.

"Told you." Theo wiggles his brows at you as he bites his lip, looking you over. "Your work clothes aren't very flattering. What do you think, Liam?"

"Think she doesn't really need 'em anyway." Liam sends you a devilish grin before walking up to you.

His arms drape around your waist and he pulls you into him. Your mouth connects with his as Theo walks around the two of you and stands behind you, moving your hair away from your neck. Theo starts kissing your neck while Liam snakes his hands your shirt, your sides immediately warming with his touch. Your fingers hook into the hem of Liam's basketball shorts and pull him as close to you as possible, allowing to feel his bulge pressing against your leg. A sly smirk hits your face through your kisses.

"Bedroom?" Theo whispers, clearly in tune with what you were thinking.

"Uh-huh." You hum against Liam's mouth.

With that, the three of you made your way into the bedroom where your king-sized bed sat against the back wall, right in the middle. Theo took control and hoisted you up, putting you on the bed while Liam made his way to the opposite side. Theo hovered you, his mouth finally connecting with yours as his let out a soft moan. Theo slides and arm under you and moves the two of you to the front of the bed, Liam laying beside the two of you.

Theo tugs at the hem of your shirt and you sit up, allowing him to take it off and toss it the floor. You smirk at Liam as Theo starts kissing and leaving small hickies from your jawline to your breasts, still covered by your black lace bra. You pull Liam's hair softly, bringing his mouth to yours to which one of his hands starts squeezing one of your breasts as Theo worked on the other one.

Theo continued to kiss his way down your abdomen while Liam snaked a hand under you and undid your bra with ease. You slid your arms from the straps and tossed it the floor. Liam fingers started rubbing your now exposed nipple, your eyes closing from the pleasure. You used your hand closest to Liam to find the hem of his shorts and slide it inside, easily finding his bulge. He let out a pleasurable grunt as you palmed him through his boxers.

While you and Liam worked on each other, Theo was onto your pants, unbuttoning them. You lifted your ass just enough for him to be able to get the denim off of you. Your black laced underwear were now on display for him as the heat between your legs grew. He bit his lip, taking in your intoxicating scent and exquisite figure.

Theo spread your legs apart just enough for him to lay comfortably between them. He placed delicate kisses on your inner thighs, you squirming, hoping he doesn't tease too much. Your breath heightened as his kisses got closer to your pantie line, his breath hitting up your core as he hovered. Your hand palming Liam through his boxers started speeding up with your anticipation for Theo make contact in your most sensitive spot.

You removed your hand and slid it inside of Liam's boxers, now able to give him a proper hand job. He ducked his head against your chest with a steady moan and a soft growl with your increasing speed. Liam's mouth moved up to your tongues, sliding his tongue into your mouth. His hand massages your breast and with a soft moan from you, Theo was done teasing.

Theo hooked his thumbs in the hem of your underwear and pulled them down. He kissed around your mound before slowly kissing around your already soaking lips. Slowly, he started to lick your slit and a soft hum left his mouth with the taste of you. You moaned into Liam's mouth, completely incapable of holding it back. Instinctively, you spread your legs wider to give Theo more access. His tongued smoothly dipped in and out of your cunt. A knot started forming in the pit of your stomach with every movement of Theo's tongue. If you were going to last, you needed to focus harder on Liam.

You pulled Liam's shorts and got him on top of you. With shaky hands, you pulled his shorts down and he caught to what you were getting at. He straddled you and took his shorts and boxers off before getting back onto you. He positioned himself in front of your mouth and allowed you take him as far as you could. Liam's hands gripped the headboard while his eyes flicked to yellow with your mouth around him.

Liam's moans and tosses his head back as you increase your speed, teasing him with your tongue. Theo peaked up from his movements and the view he was getting turned him on even more, almost to the point he was ready to remove the rest of his close and take you himself but he restrained himself. Instead, he started working his tongue on your bundle of nerves. A load moan fell on Liam's member as Theo started sucking. Your hips moved against Theo's face as your hands found his hair and pushed him against you, you going back to work on Liam.

In only a few minutes, you were almost to your climax but Theo pulled away, a whine leaving you when he does. He stripped from his shorts and Liam pulled himself from your mouth and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Theo made his way to the head of the bed beside you as you sat completely, your chest heaving as you eyed him.

"Come on." Theo said, his voice drenched in lust as he jerked his head for you to get on top of him.

Liam handed you the condom and you slid it onto Theo smoothly. You sat up just enough to position Theo at your entrance. You started sinking down slowly, the both of you tossing your heads back with pleasure. Theo's hands found your hips and helped you start riding him while Liam laid beside Theo and pulled his face to his, aggressively kissing him.

In no longer than five minutes, the entire room was filled with all of your moans. Theo twitched inside of you and Liam's dick twitched in your hand while your walls clenched around Theo. All three of you were close so Liam took it upon himself to push the three of you over the edge. He snaked his hand between your legs and started rubbing circles around your clit. Your breathing immediately became hitched and the knot in your stomach tightened with your walls.

Seconds later, your high came and you were shaking above Theo with moans so loud your neighbors could surely hear you but none of you cared. Just as your high was coming to an end, Theo twitched inside of your and a loud grunt fell from his lips as his high came and just by the sounds and sight of you and Theo, Liam's came right after.

When you'd all completely finished, you removed yourself from Theo and laid beside him. Theo and Liam leaned over Liam's side of the bed and discharged their condoms in the wastebasket beside the bed before laying back. Theo grabbed a blanket that was now a jumbled mess at the end of the bed and pulled it over him, you, and Liam. His muscular arms wrapped around you and Liam while the two of you rested your heads on Theo's chest.

"So happy I left work early." You smiled against Theo chest, while Theo extended his arm and found his phone from the nightstand.

"I think we all are, y/n." Liam picked his head just enough to gives you a sweet smile which granted him a cheeky kiss from you.

"Would not have been as fun without you." Theo chimes in as Netflix pulls up on the screen on the wall opposite the bed. "What do you two want to watch? Or are you going to pass out?" Theo chuckles, looking down to the two of you.

You make eye contact with Liam before the two of you look up to Theo with puppy eyes. "Sleep." You both say and lay your heads back down.

"Goodnight." Theo coos as he places kisses on the tops of your and Liam's head just as you were drifting off.


End file.
